Sister Location
Sister Location '''(also known as '''Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location) is a 2000 American direct-to-video musical comedy-drama film directed by Larry Latham and produced by Leslie Hough and David K. Lovegren. plot : Cast * Matthew Broderick as Michael Afton, a technician. He often watches television to escape from the hardships of his life. He later reveals himself to be Terrence from Five Nights at Freddy's 4, only older. * Sarah Silverman as Circus Baby, a young, female clown/jester animatronic who keeps secrets from those around her. She is the younger sister of Ennard. * Grey DeLisle as Ballora, a ballerina animatronic and mother figure of Baby. Ballora gets around by dancing gracefully with her eyes shut and only uses her sense of hearing. * Stephen Furst as Funtime Freddy, an animatronic panda bear. He tends to be eccentric and obnoxious, but has a heart of gold. * Max Casella as Bon Bon, a rabbit hand-puppet on Funtime Freddy's right hand. * John Lightgow as Funtime Foxy, an animatronic arctic fox. He is passionate about poetry and theatre acting. * Christopher Lloyd as Ennard, a villainous animatronic clown with tricks up his sleeve. He is the older brother of Baby. ** Michael Lanning as Ennard (Singing Voice). * Quinton Flynn as Lolbit, an arctic and red fox hybrid who is capable of manipulating screens and monitors. He can also cause technical errors and travel through television screens. * James Earl Jones as Yenndo, the unknown endoskeleton of a bear animatronic. He is incapable of showing emotion. * Tara Strong as Bonnet, she is a pink little bunny who is best friends with Bon Bon and secretly likes him, she is also friends with Baby. * Anne Hathaway as Bidybab(s) and Electrobab, twin toddlers animatronics who are the younger siblings of Baby and Ennard. * Helena Bonham Carter as Minireena(s), a quartet of miniature animatronic ballerinas who are the students of Ballora. * Kay E. Kuter as HandUnit, an annoying AI voice within a monitor. He acts as Michael's guide for working with the animatronics. * Edie McClurg as the Computer voice, a female AI voice that acts as a motion detector. Release The film was released on October 7, 2000. Soundtrack * Sister Location/Soundtrack Home Video While the film didn't do so good at the box office, it found life on VHS. The movie now has a DVD & Blu-ray. Production The film started production as of 1997, two years after the famous first fully CGI movie, Toy Story. Reception The film holds a rating of 81% on Rotten Tomatoes based on 200 reviews, with an average rating of 8.5/10. The film didn't do surprisingly good at the box office, getting old 7 million dollars. The site's consensus reads, "Eccentrically funny, but sometimes unexpectedly dark, Sister Location is a rather unique addition to the franchise, even if it doesn't capture the charm of its predecessors." Gallery Trivia * It is the first canonical spin-off to the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Though, FNAF World was the first spin-off, it is non-canonical to the franchise. * There is epilogue in the post-credits scene of Sister Location that foreshadows the events of Five Nights at Freddy's 6, being the aftermath/sequel to Five Nights at Freddy's 3. One of which shows a scene of Springtrap surviving the fire of Fazbear's Fright. * Sister Location just passed the Heart Detention specialCategory:Comedy film Category:Movies Category:Disney Sequel Category:2000 films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Disney films Category:Disney Movies Category:Fantasy Category:American animated films Category:Animated fantasy films Category:Theatrical Movies Category:USA VHS and DVD releases Category:UK VHS and DVD releases Category:List of Disney Fanon movies Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Sequel Movies